Jaune the drift king
by LJKN808-H1
Summary: Jaune arc, Lie Ren, Fox,Yatsu,Sun,Neptune, and Adam are all friends and all drift Diesel swapped cars and trucks.
1. Chapter 1

1999 Dodge Ram 2500 with a 700 Hp 6bt 5.9 Cummins with twin turbos.

Rens car:

Dodge Ram Pre runner with a twin Turbo 6.7 Cummins.

Adams truck:  
1986 Chevy C10 with a swapped 6.6 LB7 with twin turbos giving 600 hp.

Sun and Neptune's truck.

Ford f-100 with a twin turbo 7.3 power stroke giving 550 hp.

Yatsuhashi truck.

Chevy Silverado with a swapped LBZ 6.6 with a 76mm turbo

Fox's car:

A Camaro with a swapped LB 6.6 turbo diesel.

Also Jaune's semblance is diesel just kicked in.  
When he uses his semblance Jaunes awareness will increase 10 fold along with his reflex agility and speed and increase his strength by 20 times..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Vale, A peaceful city full of wonders to see for most, well unless your Jaune, Ren, Neptune, Sun, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Adam of course who were of course drifting down one of the y'all mountains surrounding vale. The 7 best friends who were swerving their rigs around the multiple corners couldn't help but think at how they got here. Let's see. From a Young age Jaune was bullied and neglected by his Family except his Grandparents who loved him. Adam was the same thing as Jaune except he was abused. Fox and Yatsuhashi had pretty normal lives until they lost both of their families during a terrorist attack and Ren came from an abusive ex-girlfriend leaving him scarred. Sun and Neptune were just ignored by everyone. Plus not to mention that they were all bullied by 8 girls who made their life hell since they were 8. Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Coco Adel, and Velvet Scarlatina. (keep in mind that they're all in their senior year of high school and are 2 days from graduation).

A/N: as the clock ticked and ticked 7 best friends could only watched in anticipation for the bell to ring they watched the clock for 3 minutes until they heard the infamous ring that meant that they could leave school and after 5 minutes they were all at their diesel powered dream Machines.

Jaune: 3 days from now we leave this town behind for a new life boys. Now c'mon. Let's roll some coal.

Fox Yatsuhashi Adam Sun Neptune Ren: * cheers.

Ozpin: *enter's the scene. Now now boys don't get too excited you still have to walk the isle to get your diploma, Also I have a proposition for you 7.

Ren: and what's that uncle O.

Ozpin: I want you 7 to go up first and receive your diploma's first, then I want you to wait for my signal and once you get the signal I need you 7 to drift around the stage and give everyone a graduating that they won't forget.

Jaune: what do you guys think.

Fox: let's do it.

Sun: yeah Let's do it.

Yatsuhashi: I too want to do it.

Ren: Let's fucking do It.

Jaune: well then we accept.

*timeskip to graduation

A/N: as graduation came to be students were excited to do something with their life. And as they were seated Ozpin came up to the stage and started to call names 

Ozpin: will Jaune Arc, Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias, Fox Alistar, Adam L/N, and Yatsuhashi Daichi please come to the stage. * all 7 go up to the stage. I'm gonna miss you 7 you know that. Now here *hands the 7 friends their Diploma's. Now go get ready for your new life.

A/N: as the seven friends left the stage everyone was confused at why the 7 losers of Beacon high were called first.

*20 minutes later.

Ozpin: Id like to say that it has been an honor to have you in my school. But before you leave here's a gift from Beacon high to you. *whistles loudly.

A/N: as everyone was wondering what the surprise was they all diverted their attention to the gate where they could hear the deep roar from the diesel powered cars enter the area executing a perfect drift around them multiple time before breaking off and doing donuts around each other while blowing black diesel smoke into the air.

*10 minutes later.

A/N: after 10 minutes of drifting the 6 cars and trucks stopped and the drivers stepped out of their cabs to reveal that it was the 7 losers of Beacon high.

Jaune: YO OZPIN

Ozpin: yeah J-J.

Jaune: we're gonna fucking miss you, you old bastard.

Ozpin: same here man. Aye 10 years is your reunion, you seven better be there.

Jaune Ren Fox Adam Sun Neptune Yatsuhashi: would miss it.

Jaune: Alright all of you pick tonight cause we leave tomorrow 4:00 am. Meet here then we make our way LA. 

*timeskip to the next day at 4:00am.

A/N: as the time was 3:00 am Jaune was already awake and getting ready to leave signal town. He was packing his things when he heard his door open to reveal his sister.

Sister 1: where do you think your going.

Jaune: somewhere, why.

Sister 1: you just can't leave you know. How do you think we would feel.

Jaune: I think you wouldn't feel anything, none of you cared for me except Grandma and Grandpa. Hell, I could watch all 6 of you die and not give a song shit. *finishes packing bag. Now move, I need to eat and leave this place in 20 minutes.

*20 minutes later.

A/N: as Jaune left his house he walked to his truck and was about to get in the cab until he saw Pyrrha looking at him through her window, as he looked at her only one thing came to mind. He flipped the bird at her and got in his Dodge Ram 2500 fires up the motor warmed it up and headed to the school parking lot.

A/N: as all seven friends met up they all got in their trucks and Cars filled up on diesel, food and water and headed to LA for their new lives.

End of chapter.

RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth I own nothing and the pictures of the cars belong to their rightful owners enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: as 10 years past it was time for the High school reunion of Beacon high the parking lot of the High school was crowded with students who were part of the class and as the time went on you could faintly hear the rumble of 6 diesel powered drift cars.

Student 1: umm why is the table shaking.

Ozpin: looks like those fuckers kept their promise.

*Jaune, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Ren, Adam, Sun, and Neptune enter the scene.

Jaune: WHAT'S UP FUCKERS

Ozpin: Jaune you old piss throat there you are. Yatsu, Fox, Adam, Ren, Sun, Neptune get your ass over here.

A/N: as the seven young adults went to Ozpin they were immediately hugged by their uncle like figure.

Ozpin: it's good to see ya guys.

Jaune: Like wise.

Sun: we kept our promise uncle O.

Student 2: look it's the heart breakers.

Jaune,Yatsu, Fox, Adam, Ren, Sun, Neptune:*turn their heads to the door. OH FUCK ME.

?:Jaune, is that you.

Jaune: boys...let's ditch this shit stand.

Yatsu, Fox, Adam, Ren, Sun, Neptune: fuck yeah.

A/N: as the seven friends were about to leave the reunion their path was blocked by the "heartbreakers". And people started to live stream the event and send it to news broadcasters.

?:your not going any where

Jaune: FUCKING TRY ME YOU RED HEADED SLUT. AFTER THE SHIT YOU PUT ME AND MY FRIENDS THROUGH FUCK NO,NOW GTFO OF OUR WAY.

?: You can't talk to Pyrrha that way.

Ren: STFU Yang you fucking hoe.

Ozpin:*enters the scene. Alright what the fuck is going on here

Jaune: Uncle O tell these sluts to move out of OUR way or I'LL make them.

Yang: like you can do anything Loser. Right girls.

Ruby, Blake,Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, CoCo, Velvet: YEAH.

Jaune: Uncle O I cant be held responsible for what happens next. *activates semblance.

Ren:Everyone hit the deck.

A/N: as Jaune activated his semblance he charged the 8 girls who made him and his friends break. He grabbed Yang by her hair and slammed her to the ground making a crater in the ground to which he started to bash her face in.

Jaune:*punch. THIS IS FOR REN. *punch. THIS IS FOR YATSU. *punch. THIS IS FOR FOX. *punch. THIS IS FOR ADAM. *punch. THIS IS FOR NEPTUNE. *punch. THIS IS FOR SUN. *punches with all of his strength. AND THIS IS FOR ALL THE TOTURE YOU PUT US THROUGH. *punches 3 more time.

A/N: everyone except Ozpin and Jaunes Friends could only what happened in horror as one of the weakest people from 10 years ago just bash in the captain for almost every sports team face.

Jaune: *looks to friends. You can stay if you want. I'm leaving. *looks to Ozpin. Sorry uncle O but this is the last time for me. *leaves and drives off to the nearest bar.

Ozpin: *sigh. *pulls out flask full of whiskey and takes a long swig. Jaune. Why. *looks to everyone. Im going to the bar. *leaves to 2007 Chevy Silverado 1500 Z71 Classic and drives to the bar.

Blake: what just happened.

Sun: something you can't comprehend you bimbo. *look to friends. C'mon guys. Let's go get our friend some help.

*with Jaune.

A/N: as Jaune was at the bar he had already drank two shots of Balkan 176.

Jaune:I'm out of here. *pays bill and leaves. *takes out scroll and calls friends. Guys I'm going to the cliff on the mountains to blow off some steam.

Back with the "heartbreakers".

Ruby: Girls I think we need to find Jaune and the others.

Nora: why?

Ruby: didn't you see what we've done to those 7. We need to fix this.

?: I wouldn't do that. You'll only make it worse.

Velvet: and why is that .

Goodwitch: well considering that my husband just left for the bar, you 8 just made a grave mistake. You need to let them calm down at their own pace.

*back with Jaune.

A/N: As Jaune looked down on Signal town from the lookout on the mountain road he could hear the deep rumble of his friends cars and trucks.

Sun: dude, word got out of you beating Yang and turns out a bunch her fanboys and fan girls was in town and now they're coming for us.

Jaune: let them come. *walks to truck and brings out electric guitar. In the mean time how about we play a little song.

A/N: as Jaune and His friends got out their personal instruments and got ready they waited until they saw a crowd of fans wanting to beat Jaune to death for what they did.

Jaune:*looks to his friends and nods. NOW *starts playing music.

Jaune:There's just so much goddamned weight on my shoulders  
All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life  
Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder  
Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside  
There's just so much goddamned weight on my shoulders  
All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life  
Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder  
Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside  
Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside  
Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde  
Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside  
Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde  
There's just so much goddamned weight on your shoulders  
That you can't just live your motherfucking life  
The story's getting old and my heart is getting colder  
I just wanna be Jekyll, but I'm always fighting Hyde  
You've got rocks in your head, I can hear them rolling 'round  
You can say that you're above it, but you're always falling down  
Is there a method to your madness, is it all about pride?  
Everyone I know, they've got a demon inside  
Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside  
Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde  
Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside  
Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde  
If I wasn't so deranged, could I ever face the pain?  
If I ever want to change, would this all remain the same?  
Oh, yo, yo  
All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life  
Oh, yo, yo  
Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside  
Oh, yo, yo  
All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life  
Oh, yo, yo  
Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside  
Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside  
Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde  
Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside  
Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde.

A/N: as Jaune and his friends finished their song everyone in the crowd along with the arrivals of team RWBY Pyrrha Nora CoCo and Velvet they could all feel and see a dark aura coming off of the 7 friends.

Jaune:*nods again with a deep grunt.

Jaune: Yeah go!  
Did you hear the one about me being a punk?  
Did you hear the one about me, being a drunk?  
So did you hear the one about me losing my nerve?  
Or how I'm just another fucking sheep in the herd?  
Did you hear about the money, how it made me change?  
So funny to me, all the time that they waste!  
Did you hear the one about me, giving a shit?  
Cause if I ever did, I don't remember it!  
You can be me, and I will be you.  
You can live just like a star.  
I'll take my sin,  
And you take the fame!  
I'm under and over it all  
I'm under and over it!  
Did you hear the one about me playing the game?  
Selling my soul and changing my name.  
Did you hear the one about me being a prick?  
Did you know I don't care? You can suck my  
D-Did you hear the one about me trying to die?  
Fist in the air and a finger to the sky.  
Do I care if you hate me? Do you wanna know the truth?  
**C'est la vie, adios, good riddance, fuck you!**  
**You can be me and I will be you.**  
**You can live just like a star.**  
**I'll take my sanity, you take the fame.**  
**I'm under and over it all.**  
**(I'm under and over it.)**  
**I'm, I'm, I'm under and over it.**  
**I'm, I'm, I'm under and over it.**  
**You can be me and I will be you.**  
**You can live just like a star.**  
**I'll take my sanity, you take the fame.**  
**I'm under and over it all.**  
**(I'm under and over it.)**  
**I'm under and over it all.**  
**(I'm under and over it.)**  
**I'm, (I'm), I'm under and over it.**  
**I'm, (I'm), I'm under and over it.**

A/N: Jaune and his friends finished their song Jaune lifted his head for everyone to see his new appearance. Both eyes pitch black, teeth sharper than knifes, and skin replaced with bone on his face in some places along with Him wearing something that resembled a cemetery keeper

. The same thing happened with the rest of the diesel strikers.

Demonic Jaune: ****HA HA HA HA, What's next. ****

A/N: as everyone in the crowd was feeling uneasy they didn't know what to do.

Demonic Jaune:

Demonic Jaune: ****One day the shadows will surround me****  
****Someday the days will come to end****  
****Sometime I'll have to face the real me****  
****Somehow I'll have to learn to bend****  
****And now I see clearly****  
****All these times I simply stepped aside****  
****I watched but never really listened****  
****As the whole world passed me by****  
****All this time I watched from the outside****  
****Never understood what was wrong or what was right****  
****I apologize, whoah****  
****I apologize, whoah****  
****One day I'll face the Hell inside me****  
****Someday I'll accept what I have done****  
****Sometime I'll leave the past behind me****  
****For now I accept who I've become****  
****And now I see clearly****  
****All these times I simply stepped aside****  
****I watched but never really listened****  
****As the whole world passed me by****  
****All this time I watched from the outside****  
****Never understood what was wrong or what was right****  
****I apologize****  
****I apologize****  
****One day the shadows will surround me****  
****All these times I simply stepped aside****  
****I watched but never really listened****  
****As the whole world passed me by****  
****All this time I watched from the outside****  
****Never understood what was wrong or what was right****  
****I apologize****  
****I apologize****  
****Whoah, I apologize****  
****Whoah, I apologize****  
****Whoah, I apologize****  
****Whoah, I apologize****  
****I apologize****

A/N: As Jaune and his friends stopped playing they all began to walk to their respected cars and truck and started their motors but instead of a normal sounding diesel, the motors sounded more like demonic roars that made everyone back up and before they could even do anything Jaune gunned the throttle charging to the crowd with his truck igniting into flames and black smoke roaring down the road with the rest of the diesel strikers following suite.


End file.
